game_studies_playerattachmentfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das "klassische" Spiel
Im Jahre 2005 versuchte sich Jesper Juul an einer Definition des "klassichen Spielemodells" unter Bezugnahme von verschiedenen vorausgegangenen Theorien der letzten 500 Jahre. Er definiert das Spiel wie folgt: "a rule-based system with a variable and quantiﬁable outcome, where different outcomes are assigned different values, the player exerts effort in order to inﬂuence the outcome, the player feels emotionally attached to the outcome, and the consequences of the activity are negotiable." - Jesper Juul Juul, J. (2005). Half-real. Video games between real rules and ﬁctional worlds. Boston: Massachussets Institute of Technology Press. Der Begriff des Spiels In der englischen Sprache gibt es im Gegensatz zum Deutschen, Spanischen oder auch dem Französischen zwei Begriffe für Spiel: "game" und "play". Roger Caillois führte aus diesem Grund die Begriffe "paidea" (play) und "ludus" (game) ein, um sprachenübergreifend eine Unterscheidung deutlich zu machen. Caillois, Roger; Massenbach, Sigrid von (1982): Die Spiele und die Menschen. Maske und Rausch. Ungek. Ausg. Frankfurt am Main: Ullstein (Ullstein-Buch Ullstein Materialen, 35153). Unterschied zwischen "game" und "play" Play ''wird vorrangig beim Spiel von Kindern verwendet, während ''game ''bei Aktivitäten von Erwachsenen genutzt wird. Als Grund hierfür führt Frasca eine stark soziale Komponente an, welche dem kindlichen Spiel noch fehlt und erst erlernt werden müsse. Im englischen Wörterbuch wird ''play ''als "(What is done for) amusement; recreation" ; "the playing of a game; manner of playing" ; "turn or move in a game" ; "(contrasted with work) have fun" ; "pretend, for fun, to be sth or do sth"'' Hornby, A.S. Oxford Advanced Learner's Dictionary of Current English. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1987 beschrieben, wohingegen game als ''"''form of play, specially with rules" . Die genaue Definition von play ''stellt sich schwieriger als die von ''game ''dar, letzteres der Gegenstand von Forschungen im Bereich der Ludologie. ''"The player can start, finish or switch to a different activity without any exterior warning. On the other hand, games are more strictly defined: they have an explicit set of rules, and a defined space and time." - Frasca Frasca, Gonzalo (1999): Ludology meets Narratology. Similitude and differences between (video)games and narrative. In: Parnasso, Bd. 3. Helsinki, Finland: Otavamedia Oy (3 (1999)). Online verfügbar unter http://www.ludology.org/articles/ludology.htm, zuletzt geprüft am 11.09.2018. Basierend auf den hier gegebenen Definitionen lässt sich leicht schlussfolgern, dass game ''auf Regeln basiert und ''play ''eben nicht. Daniel Vidart wiederlegte eine solche Annahme jedoch, an Hand des Beispiels eines Flugzeugpiloten spielenden Kindes, denn hier existieren sehr wohl Regeln: sich wie ein Pilot eines Flugzeugs zu verhalten. Diese Regelung wird vom Spielenden zum Moment des Spieles übernommen und akzeptiert, kann jedoch nach Wahl auch abgelegt werden. Vidart, Daniel. El juego y la condición humana. Notas para una antropología de la libertad en la necesidad. Montevideo: Ediciones de la Banda Oriental, 1995. '"Paidea" und "ludus"' Andre Lalande übernahm Caillois Spielbegriffe und definierte sie wie folgt: * ''Paidea ist die Verschwendung von physikalischer oder mentaler Aktivität, welche weder eine direkte Absicht besitzt, noch definierten Zweck und deren einziger Grund zu existieren das erfahrene Vergnügen des Spielers. * Ludus ist ein spezielle Art der paidea, definiert als eine Aktivität organisiert unter einem System von Regeln, welches einen Sieg oder eine Niederlage, einen Gewinn und Verlust definiert. Lalande, André. Vocabulaire technique et critique de la philosophie. Paris: Librairie Félix Alcan, 1928. Quellen